


Papa and the Skull

by Trekkiehood



Series: Wattpad's Fanfic Bootcamp [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Hogan's Heroes
Genre: Angst, Captain America: The First Avenger, Capture, Conversations, Crossover, Gen, Meeting, Papa Bear - Freeform, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkiehood/pseuds/Trekkiehood
Summary: Col. Hogan is captured. Someone wants to talk to him. There conversation has a surprising conclusion.Written for Wattpad Bootcamp Captain.





	Papa and the Skull

The bombs were planted with precision. Carter was waiting for the signal to blow the bridge sky high. Newkirk had just left to give the over-enthusiastic explosives expert the all clear when Hogan heard the leaves rustle behind him. Pulling out his pistol out he turned around slowly. As soon as he turned a gun was pressed to his back. 

 

"I think it would be wise for you to slowly put the gun down." said the thick German accent.

 

The Colonel considered his options, the only one being to do as the man said. Laying the pistol down, he felt someone roughly grab him, pulling his hand behind his back. After the cuffs were in place, Hogan had no choice but to allow himself to be led away.

 

~HH~

 

He couldn't believe he had gotten caught. He had no idea how it had happened. They had checked, and double checked, and triple checked. As he sat in the cold cell he tried not to allow himself to think of what would happen next. His men had gotten away safely. That was the only silver lining he could find at the moment. 

 

The door to the containment cell opened and in walked a Lieutenant General with a smug look on his face. "Hello, Colonel," it was the voice from before. He had never gotten a chance to see his face, but that was definitely the voice.

 

"Colonel? Where'd you get that crazy idea?" He was thankful that today he was wearing his black "spy" clothes. It offered his men protection. It could also end up getting him killed. 

 

"Yes, Hogan," the Papa Bear had trouble keeping his face neutral. "crazy.

 

This, what Gestapo man? knew way too much. "Who?" he feigned innocence.

 

"You know who I'm talking about, Papa Bear."

 

"I don't know who you're talking about."

 

The man pulled out a chair and sat across from Hogan. "My name, Colonel is Johann Schmidt."

 

"Should that mean something to me?" he tried to steady his sarcastic front.

 

"You've been away from the war for a long time Colonel. But, surely you have heard of Captain America?" 

 

This time Hogan couldn't stop his shoulders going rigid. "What about him?" 

 

"Surely Papa Bear knows all about Captain America."

 

"I still don't understand, who's Papa Bear?"

 

That got a small laugh in response, "Papa Bear is a nuisance. He is working with the Underground, his base is Stalag 13 where he works a secret radio. In fact, he is a prisoner there. His name is Robert Hogan and he is sitting in front of me. Now surely you are aware of the fact that I could kill you now. I caught you in the act of blowing up a bridge. But, I haven't yet. And believe it or not, it is because I need you."

 

"And what exactly do you need me for?" the Colonel had given up on faking. This Schmidt obviously knew who he was. There was no reason to fight it.

 

"I need you to send a message."

 

"And why would I do that?"

 

"Because the alternative results in both your and your men's death. I've met enough men like you to know that you're too sentimental. It will be your downfall." He sneered.

 

"And what is this message?" He wanted to fight back. Wanted to trade insults a little longer, but he couldn't afford that. He had to comply to save his men.

 

The German smiled, "I want you to send a message to Captain America."

 

"What do you want with him?" He'd heard a lot about Captain America from his men. Carter absolutely idolized him.

 

"Are you familiar with the Red Skull?"

 

Of course, what military officer didn't know of the trouble the Red Skull had caused? "The leader of Hydra? What about him?"

 

Schmidt reached behind his head and began to tear away his skin, leaving what looked like, well, a red skull. Hogan's eyes widened at the surprising sight. He had been talking to the Red Skull? 

 

"I heard you and Hitler had it out, two questions. How are you still alive and what are you doing in German?"

 

The Nazi laughed at him, "Do you really think a normal human could kill me? I do not fear Hitler, if I wanted him dead he would be. But, why should I when he is conquering the world for me?"

 

"For you?"

 

"Well, he doesn't know it's for me yet. But, he will soon enough."

 

Now it was Hogan's turn to laugh, "What makes you think you can kill Ol' Blood and Guts yourself?"

 

"You forget Colonel, I'm not human, not even close. I am a [censored]."

 

"Well, I'm pretty sure you aren't." This earned him a punch to the face. A hard punch to the face. He felt blood on his lip and a bruise already forming on his cheek. He had never felt such force behind a swing.

 

"You forget I am the only one standing between you, and Hitler's wrath. Will you give my message, or shall I bring in your men and make you watch as they die."

 

The Papa Bear gave Schmidt a hard look before uttering a quiet, "What do you want from me."

 

"I told you, send a message." Another bloodthirsty smile. 

 

"Now, my message is simple. Tell the Captain 'Hydra will have its revenge on America, but the Red Skull will have his revenge on the Captain.'" 

 

Silence followed the message. Then Schmidt, or the Red Skull, reached forward and unchained his wrists. Leading the Colonel outside he whispered quietly in his ear, "I shall know if you relay the message. Fail me, and all of Germany will know who Papa Bear is."

 

~HH~

 

Hogan stumbled into camp, met with a very worried team. Ignoring them all he went straight for the radio. He couldn't let Schmidt hurt his team, he couldn't. Sighing, he reached for the microphone.

 

"Goldilocks, this is Papa Bear. Come in Goldilocks."

 

Static, then, "We read you Papa Bear."

 

"I have a message for Captain America, from the Red Skull."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was okay, the prompts was a crossover conversation between a Hero and Villian. This is what I came up with. It was barely completed on time, but I did it! Woo! Anyway, comments are always appreciated!
> 
> [Censored] bless,
> 
> Trekkiehood


End file.
